


Distracted Amazon

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Female Friendship, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Pining, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain winged redhead has Diana all distracted and out of sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Distracted Amazon

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Justice League

Diana/Wonder Woman

Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl

Clark Kent/Superman

Bruce Wayne/Batman

Claire Selton/Volcana

John Stewart/Green Lantern

Vixen/Mari Jiwe McCabe

Dinah Lance

_A certain winged redhead has Diana all distracted and out of sorts_

**Chapter 1: Green Eyed Angel**

_'Shayera Hol, an angel in the flesh... Everything about you is perfect, oh how I long to be in your strong embrace.' Wonder Woman_ thought as she walked down a corridor aboard the Watchtower after a Founder's meeting.

Diana smiled as she continued down the corridor.

"Diana, Diana, hey Earth to Diana." Batman said, snapping his fingers in front of Diana's face.

"Huh?" Diana said quickly.

"You left your lasso." the Caped Crusader said before giving Diana the lasso.

"Oh, thank you Bruce." Diana replied.

"Are you alright Diana, you seem a little...distracted lately." Batman said.

"I am fine, Bruce." Diana replied softly.

Just then Vixen and Shayera came walking down the corridor towards Bruce and Diana. The two former rivals are now close friends, which has surprised everyone. Bruce sees that Diana is getting anxious.

"Hey Diana, Bruce." Shayera said.

Bruce gives the women a nod, but Diana is too nervous to speak. Diana quickly hurries off from Shayera, Mari, and Bruce.

"What's Diana's deal?" Mari asked. Shayera shrugged.

"I have monitor duty." Shayera said.

"Have fun." Mari teased.

"Very funny, Mari." Shayera said as she walked away from the ebony woman.

Diana quickly goes to her quarters, she leans against the door and sighs as she slides down to the floor.

 _'I can't believe how I acted out there, Shayera will probably hate me now.'_ Diana thought as tears formed in her brown eyes.

"I acted so foolishly. I should just leave and never return." Diana said to herself.

Later that night...

Diana is in the cafeteria getting a cup of coffee when Shayera entered the cafeteria. Diana saw Shayera and quickly left the cafeteria, Shayera sighed as she watched Diana exit the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

Diana continued to avoid Shayera for nearly a month, until the winged redhead cornered Diana in the elevator.

"Hi, Diana." Shayera said tentatively.

"Hello Shayera." Diana said without looking at the winged woman.

"Have I done something to offend you, Diana?" Shayera inquired.

"N-no, it's n-nothing like that...I j-just." Diana stammered as Shayera pressed the Emergency Stop button, stopping the car between floors.

"Then tell me why you've been going out of your to avoid me, Princess." Shayera says.

"I-I can't explain it right now, please Shayera, stay away from me, please?"

Then Diana saw something that she never ever thought she'd see: a look of hurt crossed Shayera's delicate face as she reached over and restarted the elevator.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your life, you won't ever have to worry about it again." Shayera said sadly.

Diana felt her heart sink a little as Shayera walked out of the elevator.

"What have I done?" Diana said as she began to cry.

Mari is putting her black evening gown back on after her shower. She and Dinah had enjoyed a romantic dinner and an intense lovemaking session last night, now Mari is about to return to her quarters to change into her costume when she sees Shayera stepping off the elevator, a heartbroken look etched on the redhead's face.

"Shayera, are you OK?" Mari asked her friend. Shayera looks at Mari with tears in her emerald eyes.

"I don't understand her Mari, Diana goes out of her way to avoid me and won't explain why she's doing it."

"Maybe Diana is PMSing." Mari says.

"Maybe." Shayera replied.

Just then John Stewart walks up to Mari and Shayera.

"Mari, Shayera Superman wants the two of you in the Briefing Room."

Shayera sighs heavily, Mari glares at her Ex.

"Let me change first." Mari said.

Twenty minutes later Mari walked into the Briefing Room.

She didn't see Diana, Mari sat down next to Batman.

"Mari, Shayera, Killer Frost and Star Sapphire are attacking Metropolis, we need you to get down there and stop them." Superman says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shayera and Mari arrived in Metropolis, they saw Killer Frost and Star Sapphire reeking havoc on property and citizens alike.

"I'll handle Star Sapphire." Shayera said.

"And Killer Frost is all mine." Mari quipped.

Shayera spreads her wings and soars up to meet Star Sapphire, while Mari endowed herself with the power of a hippo and charged Killer Frost, knocking her into a nearby storefront. Star Sapphire fired a volley of blasts at Shayera, who easily deflects them with her mace.

"RRRRrrrahhhhh!" Shayera screams as she struck Star Sapphire with her mace, sending her smashing through a building.

Mari dodged an ice blast from Killer Frost and drove her right knee into the villainess' stomach, driving Killer Frost to her knees.

"Give up Frost, you've already lost." Mari said.

Killer Frost smirked at Mari.

"You should already know by now Mari...I always an ace up my sleeve."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shayera and Mari arrived in Metropolis, they saw Killer Frost and Star Sapphire reeking havoc on property and citizens alike.

"I'll handle Star Sapphire." Shayera said.

"And Killer Frost is all mine." Mari quipped.

Shayera spreads her wings and soars up to meet Star Sapphire, while Mari endowed herself with the power of a hippo and charged Killer Frost, knocking her into a nearby storefront. Star Sapphire fired a volley of blasts at Shayera, who easily deflects them with her mace.

"RRRRrrrahhhhh!" Shayera screams as she struck Star Sapphire with her mace, sending her smashing through a building.

Mari dodged an ice blast from Killer Frost and drove her right knee into the villainess' stomach, driving Killer Frost to her knees.

"Give up Frost, you've already lost." Mari said.

Killer Frost smirked at Mari.

"You should already know by now Vixen...I always have an ace up my sleeve."

Suddenly Shayera is struck from behind by a large fireball, Vixen looks on in horror as Shayera plummeted to the ground.

"SHAYERA!' Vixen screams as she rushed to the redhead's aid.

Vixen cradled Shayera in her arms, Volcana floats above Mari and Shayera.

" Well, looks I'm going to barbeque you two troublesome do-gooders. "

"Not today, Volcana." Black Canary said from behind Volcana.

"Canary, always ruining our fun." Volcana said before grabbing Star Sapphire and escaping with Killer Frost.

"J'onn, transport for three, Shayera is badly injured." Dinah said.

"Understood Canary, a Medical Team willl greet you."


End file.
